<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Снежный дом by Чася (Chasik)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997461">Снежный дом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F'>Чася (Chasik)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень долго гремели взрывы, звучали над землей крики боли и отчаяния. Теперь для монстров наконец наступила темнота, тихая и страшная. Сквозь беспомощную толпу плывет фигура в черном балахоне. У него пугающий взгляд, страшная улыбка, но монстры его ждут, ведь он сможет помочь наверняка. Именно он превратит эти мрачные подземелья в дом, только он спасет их всех.<br/>А две маленькие фигурки ждут его не поэтому, они ничего не требуют. Разве что только сказку...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>W. D. Gaster &amp; Papyrus &amp; Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Снежный дом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Война закончилась темнотой. Она наконец закончилась! Это истребление, забрав тысячи душ, закончилось. Темнотой. А еще сыростью и влажным страхом. Так заканчиваются войны для потерпевших поражение, проигравших. Для монстров, ненавидимых людьми. Они еще не понимают, что заточены теперь в кромешной тьме на тысячи лет, еще не осознают, что их дети никогда не увидят солнца.<br/>
— Доктор, позовите доктора! — кричат откуда-то. — Здесь раненые.</p><p>В центре пустого каменного помещения устало распоряжается молодой король монстров. На его лице — растерянность, он не так давно стал королем, тем более, не был готов к такому повороту событий.<br/>
— Вы нашли Гастера? — осведомился он у командира стражи, который чудом остался жив после последнего сражения.<br/>
— Я здесь, ваше величество.</p><p>Перед королем выросла тёмная фигура. Шепчущий хриплый голос заставил вздрогнуть. Гастер устало обвел взглядом пещеру.<br/>
— Гастер, как твои руки? — осведомился король с беспокойством. Доктор пожал плечами и поднял костяные кисти с двумя ровными дырами в ладонях.<br/>
— Восстановить не удастся, но не беспокойтесь, ваше величество, — ровно ответил он. — На работу это не повлияет.<br/>
— Ты должен помочь тем, кому сможешь. Бери всех, кто тебе понадобится, и действуй.

</p>
<p>Возможно, с убежищем придётся повременить.<br/>
— Ваше величество, но было бы разумно позаботиться об освещении.</p><p>Король кивнул и отдал командиру короткий приказ.<br/>
— Быть может, я могу помочь с освещением, — все обернулись на ласковый мягкий голос ее величества королевы Ториэль. Усталое лицо светилось готовностью помочь всеми силами. Король хотел что-то сказать, но Гастер опередил его:<br/>
— Как доктор, советую вам, ваше величество, не напрягаться в вашем положении.</p><p>Сквозь вежливую формулировку скользнуло проклятие альтруизму королевы. Ториэль бледно улыбнулась, принимая совет.<br/>
— А где твои мальчишки, Гастер? — дружелюбно поинтересовалась она. — Можешь оставить их с нами.</p><p>Учёный уже разворачивался, чтобы уйти, а теперь застыл и раздраженно пожал плечами.<br/>
— Не знаю. Думаю, Санс позаботится о себе и брате. Они у меня уже взрослые.</p><p>И он все-таки удалился, остановив королевскую чету удивленно провожать его взглядами.<br/>
— Не трогай его лучше, — Азгор сжал ладонь жены. — После всего этого, он еще больше, ну… Не надо, Тори. Не лезь в это.</p><p>Он плывёт черным пятном в черной пещере сквозь ропот толпы.<br/>
— Доктор! Пожалуйста, позовите доктора!<br/>
— Я уже здесь.<br/>
— Т-там… — замахала руками пухлая женщина с фиолетовой шерсткой. — Дети, он-ни заб-бежали, и обвал случился, — она путала слова и заикалась, тыкая лапкой в гору камней. Гастер не был уверен, что монстры, попавшие туда, еще живы, но не произнес этого вслух.</p><p>Вместо этого он чистой магией подхватил первый гигантский камень с верхушки и отшвырнул в сторону, затем следующий и в конце концов обнажил небольшой проем. Оттуда раздалось пищание и детский зов. Обеспокоенная мать метнулась туда, но Гастер придержал ее. Он легко повел рукой и из-за каменной преграды появились две парящие фигурки. Мальчик и девочка удивленно глазели на удаляющуюся землю и даже замолкли на минутку. Опустив их на землю и бросив счастливой матери, что не стоит в ближайшее время оставлять детей одних, Гастер развернулся и пошёл дальше. Внутри поднялось глухое раздражение. Ну и кто оставляет детей без присмотра в такое время и в таком месте! Только прибавляют ему работы… Гастер тут же мысленно осадил себя. Но он-то работает! И… его мальчишки взрослые уже, можно положиться. Гастер беспокойно передернул плечами.</p><p>Он выглядывает в толпе других пострадавших. После войны немного докторов осталось, и хотя он бы, конечно, пожелал заняться чем-то более полезным, больше тут некому сделать эту работу. Правда, он всё равно не собирался утешать всех напуганных и печальных. Для этого много ума не надо, пускай кто-то другой займется.<br/>
— Доктор Гастер! Доктор Гастер!</p><p>Он повернулся, встретившись взглядом с невысоким чешуйчатым монстром в очках. Тот вздрогнул. Гастер силой воли заставил исчезнуть из глазниц пустую темноту, затягивающую в себя все подряд.<br/>
— Д-доктор, моя жена… — запинаясь, начал монстр. Гастер уже и сам заметил. Женщина лежит на самодельной, наспех сложенной лежанке, по ее чешуйчатому, такому же, как у мужа лицу, катится пот. Дышит она очень тяжело.</p><p>Гастер присел рядом, перехватывая стабилизацию на себя, хотя это, вообще-то, не его работа и не его обязанность. Он ничего не спросил. И без того понятно, что в стенах этой темной пещеры должен появиться новый монстр. Учёные неплохо разбираются в людях. У них рождение новой жизни происходит иначе, чем у монстров. Это скорее физиологический процесс, и для проведение родов нужен особый специалист. У монстров этот процесс магический, и тут главное стабилизировать силу, распределить часть ребёнку, а часть — матери. Обычно это может сделать муж или другой член семьи, но зачастую они слишком волнуются. Вот и сейчас. Монстр в очках перебирал пальцами и никак не мог успокоиться. Гастер его не стал его осуждать. Наверняка ему тоже страшно, как и всем здесь. Неизвестно, сколько пришлось пережить этой семье, чтобы выжить в войне.</p><p>Гастер аккуратно водил руками, не забывая следить за балансом. Теперь он тоже включен в эту цепь. Может навредить как себе, так и маленькому монстру. Как он будет расти, даже не зная, что где-то существует гигантский теплый огненный шар, который висит в бездонном голубом пространстве. Впрочем, это, наверное, даже лучше, чем растерянно спрашивать: «Где мы?» и «Почему тут так темно?»<br/>
— Папа! Папа?..</p><p>Рука дернулась. Гастер вздрогнул. Просто показалось. Сосредоточенность утекла сквозь дыры в ладонях. Он начал судорожно перехватывать контроль. Но в голове все еще эхом отдавался детский родной голос: «Папа! Папа!».<br/>
— Доктор, с вами все в порядке?<br/>
— Справлюсь, — сквозь сжатые зубы выдавил Гастер. Все шло рвано, не плавно, жутко сбивчиво, но все же он вытянул.<br/>
— Доктор… вы как?</p><p>Спросил отец малыша, но тут же забыл о докторе, склонившись над сыном. Маленький монстренок с желтенькими чешуйками, как у родителей, мирно посапывал на руках матери. Монстры умиленно щебетали над своим сокровищем. Они не заметили как будто, что заперты на веки вечные под землей и что их чадо, наверное, никогда не увидит Поверхность. Их почему-то не коснулась холодной рукой обреченность, почему-то они улыбались. Гастер пригляделся и с удивлением заметил, что у монстренка совсем нет передних лап. Теперь уже не разберешь, почему. Закралась мысль, что это из-за его неосторожного движения, но Гастер не собирался это анализировать. Достаточно того, что он совершил ошибку. Было ли у нее последствие или нет, неважно. На его уровне работы рассредоточенность разума недопустима. Гастер отошел от радующихся новоиспеченных родителей. Мыслями все время хотелось вернуться к двум его мальчишкам, спрятавшимся где-то в этой пещере. Но Гастер обрывал себя раз за разом. Как только закончит с пострадавшими…</p><p>Ториэль заглянула за выступ и умиленно улыбнулась. Предчувствие ее не обмануло. Гастер много рассказывал о своих детях, так что легко представить, где именно они спрятались.<br/>
— Привет, — помахала рукой королева, словно маленькая девочка.</p><p>Один из детей-скелетов, старший, сначала было вскочил, но тут же расслабился, поправляя на своем плече голову младшего брата, тот мило посапывал, обняв Санса. Да, Санс и Папайрус, Ториэль вспомнила имена детей Гастера.<br/>
— Здравствуйте, леди, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Санс.<br/>
— Как вы тут? — спросила Ториэль, присаживаясь рядом с ними.<br/>
— Все хорошо, — и, не делая пауз, задал вопрос: — А вы ведь знаете, где папа?<br/>
— Знаю. Он помогает пострадавшим.<br/>
— Мог бы и не спрашивать, — хмыкнул скелетик.<br/>
— Ты молодец, — похвалила его королева. — Хорошо держишься, не паникуешь.<br/>
— Если паниковать буду я, на кого тогда полагаться папе, — пожал плечами Санс.</p><p>Ториэль подумалось, что этот малыш рассуждает совсем по-взрослому.<br/>
— А вы очень красивая, леди, — подумав, выдал Санс. — Если бы я был постарше, точно бы влюбился. Королю очень повезло.</p><p>Королева улыбнулась, не зная как реагировать на такую прямоту.<br/>
— Спасибо… Санс.<br/>
— Это отец рассказал вам?<br/>
— О чем?<br/>
— Ну, где мы спрятались.<br/>
— Нет, — мелодично рассмеялась Ториэль. — Он и сам не знает. Но он рассказывал о вас, так что я догадалась.<br/>
— Отец знает, — мотнул головой Санс. — Он все знает. И всё-таки как вы догадались, леди?<br/>
— Ну, это единственная пещера, где светят звезды.</p><p>Санс поднял голову. С потолка их с Папайрусом и Ториэль озаряли светом плоские камешки, имитирующие настоящие звезды. Их блеклая копия. Они ближе, чем звезды, но такие стеклянные, пустые.<br/>
— Теперь мы никогда не увидим свет звезд, — спокойно произнес Санс. Ему нет нужды спрашивать об этом, это известно всем монстрам, просто некоторые еще не осознают правды.<br/>
— Ты еще очень мал, чтобы говорить «никогда».<br/>
— А вы верите в это, леди? Что мы выберемся из этой западни?<br/>
— Конечно, — улыбнулась Ториэль. — Может, не сразу, но непременно выберемся. А пока, эти Подземелья станут нам новым домом, — королева поправила воротник курточки сопящему Папайрусу и посоветовала: — Тебе стоит чаще улыбаться и шутить, станет гораздо легче на душе.</p><p>Санс улыбался, но не умел шутить.<br/>
— А кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь?<br/>
— Улыбающимся скелетом, вероятно, — мигнул искорками в глазницах Санс. Похоже, неплохо получилось.<br/>
— Хи-хи, я имею в виду, кем будешь работать?</p><p>Голос у королевы такой высокий, подумалось Сансу, совсем девчоночий. И смех переливчатый, как звон капель в этой пещере, расходящийся эхом.<br/>
— Мой отец работает, кажется, всю жизнь. Он не видит ничего вокруг, кроме работы. Не уверен, что хочу чего-то подобного.<br/>
— Но у монстра не может не быть работы, — возразила королева. — А твой отец свою работу очень любит.<br/>
— Да, любит, даже больше, чем… — Санс мотнул головой. — Вы правы, пожалуй. Но если только работа имеет смысл. Может, я бы продавал людям что-нибудь приятное… вкусненькое.</p><p>Ториэль стала замечать, как в глазницах скелета словно расплывается пятно, пропадает фокусировка. Он внимательно ее слушал, но одновременно чего-то ждал. Королева напряглась, словно подсознательно ожидая какого-то грома.<br/>
— Санс, как вы тут? — прозвучал тяжёлый голос, старательно приглушенный шепотом и мягкостью.</p><p>Ториэль встретилась взглядом с пустой чернотой. Гастер каким-то образом смог намекнуть, что не рад ее присутствию, не сделав абсолютно ничего. Его вид, усталый и даже немного разбитый не выражал угрозы. Но взгляд. Пустые дырки вместо глаз буквально пожирали Ториэль. А ведь это ее подчиненный.<br/>
— Вам не стоит сидеть на полу, ваше величество, — заметил он сухо, но Ториэль показалось, что через его глухой шепот в ее душу скользнуло что-то чёрное. — Король вас заждался.<br/>
— Да… Да, конечно, — поднялась Ториэль. Ей в любом случае не хочется оставаться наедине с Гастером. Нечто иррациональное в нем все же есть… — До свидания. Пока, Санс. Может, еще встретимся.<br/>
— Очень надеюсь, леди, — вежливо ответил тот, но искорки в глазницах смотрели только на отца. Санс улыбался с потаенной надеждой, и Ториэль осознала, что сейчас ему не до нее. Беспокойство укололо ее сердечко, но она все равно ушла, понимая, что это не ее дело.<br/>
— Что она тут делала? — недовольно спросил Гастер, когда остался с детьми один.<br/>
— Просто зашла, — пожал плечами Санс. — Ты ей сам про нас рассказывал, неудивительно, что она заинтересовалась.<br/>
— Я бы посмотрел на тебя, которого расспрашивают эти любопытные… кхм. Ладно, неважно. Как вы тут?<br/>
— Все хорошо. Я смог укачать Папса, он заснул пару часов назад. Может разбудить, раз уж ты пришел?<br/>
— Нет, — Гастер присел рядом, как недавно Ториэль. — Пусть спит.<br/>
— Он очень расстроится, если узнает, что ты приходил, пока он спал, — заметил Санс. Гастер ничего не ответил, а Санс наклонил голову и осторожно оперся на него, словно опасаясь, что он растает. Он умеет. Умеет пропадать и появляться, где хочет.<br/>
— Сегодня я никуда больше не уйду.<br/>
— Я тебе не верю.</p><p>Гастер вздохнул. Эта фраза больно отозвалась в глубине души эхом. А Санс лишь сказал то, что думает на самом деле.<br/>
— Прости. Но я точно постараюсь.<br/>
— Расскажи, как там у тебя… ну, на работе.<br/>
— Сложно.<br/>
— Мы ведь проиграли войну. Похоже, в ближайшее время у тебя будет много работы, — Санс не спрашивал, просто в очередной раз пытался осознать, что это так. Есть они, и есть люди. И люди сильнее, они выбирают себе солнце, оставляя монстрам каменный потолок. А отцу придется разгребать все завалы, все проблемы. Королю нужны талантливые подданные, а конкретно — нужен его королевский учёный, способный из ничего создать все.<br/>
— Как-то я упустил момент, когда ты стал таким взрослым и рассудительным, — заметил Гастер.</p><p>Санс ничего не ответил, подумав, что это как раз неудивительно. Он тихонько потряс Папайруса за плечо. Отец, конечно, сказал, пусть спит, но брат потом сильно обидится. Он завозился просыпаясь. Сначала он обвел пещеру непонимающим взглядом, а потом сфокусировался на Гастере.<br/>
— Папа! — закричал он так восторженно и громко, что, кажется, пещеры вздрогнули.<br/>
— Привет, Папс, — улыбнулся Гастер, обнимая младшего сына. — Мы тебя все же разбудили.<br/>
— Нет, я сам выспался и проснулся, — тут же ответил Папайрус. — Пап, а расскажи сказку.</p><p>Папайрус не расстраивался и не переживал из-за переселения под землю. Он пока не понимал, что это навсегда. Он только спрашивал, где их дом и папа. Больше маленького Папайруса ничего не волновало. А вот Санс волновался как раз о нем. Как он будет расти в этом тесном мире? Как они вообще будут жить? А Папайрус хотел только, чтобы папа рассказал сказку.<br/>
— Может, лучше не сказку, а историю? — предложил Санс. Ему не очень-то хотелось слушать о волшебных прекрасных вещах, когда они в таком ужасном положении. Впрочем, отец таких сказок и не рассказывал.<br/>
— Расскажи про снежный дом, — предложил Папайрус. Санс улыбнулся. История про снежный дом нравится им обоим, наверное, потому, что в ней много сказочного, но и Санс, и Папс верят, что он реален.<br/>
— Но я рассказывал про него много раз, — напомнил Гастер.<br/>
— Расскажи, папа, — снова попросил Папайрус.<br/>
— Ну хорошо, — он сдался.</p><p>Он выдумал эту историю как цель, выдумал и как будто поставил идеалом перед маленькими мальчишками-монстрами. Сам он, конечно, знает, что если мечта о снежном доме исполнится, то нескоро, он сам к этому времени растворится где-то в складках своей сложной, мутной работы.<br/>
— Когда-нибудь королевство монстров снова станет великим и красивым. Я создам такой механизм, что сможет питать энергией все вокруг, и тогда… И мы выберем себе местечко в обновленном Подземелье. Это будет тихий, уютный городок, и с потолка пещер в вышине на домики будет валиться снег. Все крыши будут в нем, и на улицах тоже будет лежать снег. Свет будет отражаться от него, и поэтому в этом городке будет светло всегда. Наш дом будет самым большим, два этажа, несколько комнат, вы украсите его снаружи гирляндами, и они станут висеть постоянно, а не только по праздникам. За городом мы будем возводить снежные крепости и головоломки, строить снеговиков. И иногда, время от времени, захаживать в бар, чтобы погреться и послушать чужие истории.</p><p>Санс не верил, что отец когда-нибудь сможет отказаться от работы и поселиться с ними в некоем тихом городке. Отец не говорил, но Санс знает и так, что как только будет возведена новая столица, они поселятся там. Гастер будет работать в какой-нибудь мутной королевской лаборатории во дворце и поздно приходить домой, а Санс будет говорить Папайрусу, что скоро, совсем скоро папа вернется.<br/>
— Пап, — зевнул Папайрус, — а когда мы найдем такое место?<br/>
— Думаю, очень-очень скоро, — заверил Гастер, — но найти не значит остаться, Папс. Сначала мне придется помочь королю подарить надежду народу. Создать комфортную, приемлемую жизнь.<br/>
— Начни с нас, — буркнул Санс. Ему кажется, Папайрус еще слишком маленький, чтобы разговаривать с ним так. Но откуда отцу знать, как беседовать с детьми?..<br/>
— Придет время, вы подрастете, — улыбнулся Гастер. — Тогда вы сами найдете свой снежный дом и поселитесь там.<br/>
— А ты? — снова зевнул Папайрус.<br/>
— Я? Ну, я тоже… буду где-то. Может быть, даже с вами.</p><p>Младший брат хихикнул, а Санс настороженно замер. Нельзя так говорить с маленькими детьми, но раз отец целенаправленно сказал именно так, значит, он готовит их. Санс ни на минуту не усомнился, что Гастер не шутит. Слишком уж жестокая была бы шутка.<br/>
— А какие у тебя планы на работу? — осторожно спросил Санс. — Ты же уже наверняка придумал, что создать в этих пещерах такого… глобального.<br/>
— Одна задумка есть, — поделился Гастер, — но говорить о ней пока рано.</p><p>И Санс все понял. Эти пещеры пока только пустое голое пространство, но отец уже знает, во что оно превратится с помощью магии и технологий, с его, Гастера, помощью, и, похоже, он твердо намерен похоронить себя на проклятой лаборатории ради всеобщего блага монстров.<br/>
Нависает потолок над головами монстров, светят с него блестящие плоские камешки-звезды. Пещеры рады принять в свои объятия новую жизнь, новых поселенцев. Им пока еще страшно в темноте, но еще больше их страшит неизвестность. Что ждет их впереди?</p><p>Устало потирает голову молодой король. Ни к этому он готовился, совсем не к этому. Азгор раздает приказы, но мыслями со своей уже спящей женой. Не в таком месте он желал бы появления их с Ториэль первенца, совсем не в таком.</p><p>Уже заснул маленький Папайрус, но Санс и Гастер не сомкнули глаз. Иронично, тайком улыбнулся маленький скелет. Гастер не мог спать, он все думал о своём проклюнувшемся проекте, масштабном, великом. Когда он завершил его… ох, что же будет тогда?! Учёный не купился на притворство своего старшего сына. Понятно, что Санс не спит, его, Гастера, караулит. А может, раздумывает над собственным проектом. Чем-то вроде большого дома в снежном городе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>